


Please read first....pleeeeeeeeeease

by laehde



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Other, 🍃Introduction 🍃little about me before
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:21:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23182378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laehde/pseuds/laehde
Summary: Please read this before you read anything else I will ever post here





	Please read first....pleeeeeeeeeease

Hey every one. 

Thank you for looking at some thing I'm gonna post here.  
Sometimes you will 're some fluff, other times really dirty and maybe hard-core smut and sometimes it will be sad or even creepy. I will try and make sure for you to know what you're about to read before you really start just so you know if you should read it (depending on what you like and not)  
My stories will be LGBTQ+ themed since I'm gay and trans.

So please do me the favour and spare me comments like "ew that's digusting" or "that's just sick" because baby at the end I don't give a crap.  
I always appreciate tips on how to improve my writings/stories  
Please keep in your head that my mother tongue isn't English so I will make mistakes. Please feel free to make me aware of them so I don't repeat them 😇 

I hope you can enjoy some stuff I post and I'm always open for requests!!!

Thanks a lot


End file.
